Fat Louie
'Fat Louie '(b.1994/1995) is Mia Thermopolis's 25 pound orange and white tabby cat. Biography Early Life Louie was born in early 1995.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the SpotlightThe Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love Mia got Louie on her sixth birthday as a reward for quitting her thumb sucking, which Mia considered the best day of her life. He was put on a diet around 1997 due to how large he was. At one point Fat Louie ate one of Mia's socks and it cost $1000 to have a veterinarian remove it. Afterward he walked around for a month with an odd look on his face. This is referenced by Mia's friends often, as they say "you look like you ate a sock" when one of them looks upset.The Princess Diaries Mia's High School Years Fat Louie does not like Phillipe Renaldo. Louie is very excited to see Mia when she returns from Genovia after her winter break.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV: Princess in Waiting Fat Louie has difficulty adjusting after Rocky Thermopolis-Gianini comes home from the hospital, often jumping into his crib and having to be chased out.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training Fat Louie maintains great patience with Rocky, even though Rocky sometimes pulls his fur.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII: Party Princess Mia gets a 16th birthday present "from" Fat Louie - the Fiesta Giles action figure she was missing from her collection.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and a Half: Sweet Sixteen Princess Later Years Louie continues to live at the loft while Mia is in college.MiaThermopolis.com Louie is still alive in 2015 but he is extremely old and requires a tiny staircase so he can climb onto the bed. He tends to revenge-poop when he does not get his way.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel Louie moves to Genovia with Mia. He is trapped in the bed when Luisa Ferrari and Roger, the 12th Duke of Marborough take the royal crown and have a photo shoot in their bathing suits.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crown Physical Description ]] Fat Louie is a 25lb orange and white tabby cat. As a kitten he had blue eyes, but they later turned green. Personality and Traits Fat Louie collects shiny objects, such as bottle caps and tweezers, and hides them behind the toilet in Mia's bathroom. If Louie catches someone taking something from his secret stash he will try to bite that person every time he sees them. ]] Like his owner, Louie is somewhat neurotic and particular. He has very specific care instructions that Mia leaves for him, including multiple types of water in various places throughout the loft. Louie only likes a few kinds of wet cat food - including Chicken and Tuna Feast, Shrimp and Fish Feast, and Ocean Fish Feast - he will not eat Beef or Pork. His wet food must be served on a clean saucer and retain their can-like shape or he will not eat it. Louie enjoys Kitty Massages, where Mia or another person will gently massage between his shoulder blades. He also enjoys being picked up and squeezed. References Category:Characters Category:Animals